Heinz von Hennig
Heinrich (Heinz) Georg Julius von Hennig (* 10. Mai auf Gut Dembrowalonka, [[Brodnica|Landkreis Strasburg], Westpreußen; † November 1947 in [[Kiel]) war ein deutscher Marineoffizier, zuletzt Konteradmiral sowie ein bekannter Schachspieler. Er war einer der Namensgeber des Schara-Hennig-Gambits. Leben Familie Er entstammte einer im 16. Jahrhundert in Plösen bei Leipzig ansässigen Familie und war der Sohn von Friedrich (Fritz) von Hennig (1852–1907), preußischer Distriktkommissar in Ostrowo (Provinz Posen), und dessen Ehefrau Jenny, geborene Plehn. Sein Großvater war der Präsident des Preußischen Landtags Heinrich von Hennig (1818–1869). Hennig heiratete am 4. Juni 1921 in Berlin Ilse Leder (* 6. November 1896 in Chemnitz; † unbekannt), die Tochter des Kaufmanns Otto Leder und der Silvia Richter. Aus dieser Ehe stammt Sohn Heinz. Militärische Laufbahn Hennig trat am 1. April 1902 als Seekadett in die Kaiserliche Marine ein. Nach seiner Grundausbildung an Land und auf dem Schulschiff [[SMS Stein|SMS Stein]] absolvierte er die Marineschule und kam im Anschluss auf das Linienschiff [[SMS Wettin|SMS Wettin]]. Hier wurde Hennig am 29. September 1905 zum Leutnant zur See befördert. Es folgten Verwendungen als Wachoffizier auf dem Torpedoboot ''S 115'' (1907), Erster Offizier auf dem Flottentender Alice Roosevelt (1908/09) und Wachoffizier auf dem U-Boot [[SM U 11|SM U 11]] (1909/11), den Kleinen Kreuzern [[SMS Kolberg|SMS Kolberg]] und [[SMS Cöln (1909)|SMS Cöln]] (1911) sowie dem Schlachtschiff [[SMS Helgoland (Schiff, 1909)|SMS Helgoland]] (1911/13) erhielt er im August 1913 als Kapitänleutnant das Kommando des U-Bootes [[SM U 18|SM U 18]]. Mit neun anderen Booten lief U 18 am 6. August 1914 kurz nach Ausbruch des Ersten Weltkrieges zur ersten Feindfahrt aus. Am 23. November 1914 gelang es Hennig, in die Bucht von Scapa Flow einzudringen, fand dort allerdings keine britischen Kriegsschiffe vor. Beim Versuch, die Bucht wieder zu verlassen, wurde das Boot mehrfach gerammt, so dass von Hennig den Befehl gab, das Boot zu versenken. Hennig und seine Besatzung gerieten in Kriegsgefangenschaft. Am 14. August 1915 gelang ihm gemeinsam mit zwei Kameraden die Flucht, er verpasste aber den Treffpunkt mit dem U-Boot, das ihn nach Deutschland zurückbringen sollte. Kurze Zeit später wurde er gefasst und blieb bis Januar 1918 in Gefangenschaft. Anschließend wurde er bis Dezember 1918 in den Niederlanden interniert. Nach dem Krieg diente Hennig in der Reichsmarine. Unter anderem war er als Kommandant der Befestigungen der Emsmündung in Borkum sowie als Chef des Stabes bei der Inspektion des Bildungswesens der Marine tätig. Am 30. September 1931 wurde er unter Verleihung des Charakters als Konteradmiral aus dem Militärdienst verabschiedet. Im Mai 1939 stellte man ihn zur Verfügung der Kriegsmarine. Eine Verwendung erhielt Hennig erst ab 7. April 1940 als Vorstand der Stationsbücherei der Marinestation der Ostsee. Seine Mobilmachungsbestimmung wurde am 31. März 1944 aufgehoben. Der Schachspieler Gelernt hat Hennig das Schachspiel als Seekadett. Er gewann einmal (1919) die Meisterschaft der Berliner SchachgesellschaftDeutsches Wochenschach und Berliner Schachzeitung. Nr. 24/26 vom 22. Juni 1919. S. 163. online verfügbar im , abgerufen am 24. Juni 2015 und mehrmals die Stadtmeisterschaft von Kiel. 1932 belegte er in Bad Ems einen geteilten zweiten Platz hinter Kieninger. Im gleichen Jahr wurde er in Kiel Vierter hinter Brinckmann, Kurt Richter und Heinicke. 1935 wurde er in Bad Saarow erneut Vierter hinter Bogoljubow, Heinicke und Rellstab. Am bekanntesten ist er aber durch das Schara-Hennig-Gambit. Dies ist ein Abspiel der Eröffnung Tarrasch-Verteidigung, wobei Schwarz im vierten Zug einen Bauern opfert. Anton Schara hatte diese Idee 1918 in Wien ausprobiert, von Hennig führte die Variante 1929 beim 26. DSB Kongress in Duisburg in die Turnierpraxis ein; er gewann damit gegen Josef Benzinger.Have a Hack with the Hennig-Schara bei Tim Harding (englisch) Ende der 1930er Jahre publizierte von Henning einige Schachaufgaben. Literatur * Dermot Bradley (Hrsg.), Hans H. Hildebrand, Ernest Henriot: Deutschlands Admirale 1849–1945. Die militärischen Werdegänge der See-, Ingenieur-, Sanitäts-, Waffen- und Verwaltungsoffiziere im Admiralsrang. Band 2: H–O. Biblio Verlag, Osnabrück 1989, ISBN 3-7648-1499-3. S. 61–62. * Genealogisches Handbuch des Adels. Adelige Häuser B. Band XII. S. 155. Band 64 der Gesamtreihe. C. A. Starke Verlag, Limburg (Lahn) 1977, . Einzelnachweise Weblink * Einige Kompositionen von Heinz von Hennig auf dem PDB-Server Kategorie:Schachspieler (Deutschland) Kategorie:Schachspieler Kategorie:Kapitänleutnant (Kaiserliche Marine) Kategorie:Konteradmiral, Charakter (Reichsmarine) Kategorie:Konteradmiral (Kriegsmarine der Wehrmacht) Kategorie:Person im Ersten Weltkrieg (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:Person im Zweiten Weltkrieg (Deutsches Reich) Kategorie:U-Boot-Kommandant (Kaiserliche Marine) Kategorie:Schachkomponist Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1883 Kategorie:Gestorben 1947 Kategorie:Mann